1. Field
Aspects of the inventive concept relate to display devices
2. Discussion of Related Art
An organic light emitting display device displays images using organic light emitting diodes. Because degradation of the organic light emitting diodes and differences in the threshold voltage/mobility of driving transistors may occur, luminance variations and image blur may be noticeable by a user. Thus, image data compensations are performed to improve display quality.
The organic light emitting display device or an electronic device having the same includes a flash memory for maintaining an accumulation of pixel stress information (i.e., accumulated data). The organic light emitting display device loads the accumulated data from the flash memory and generates a compensation factor based on the accumulated data. In so doing, an image is displayed, and the compensation factor is calculated after the lapse of a specific display time. Accordingly, a compensated image cannot be immediately displayed at the display turn on. The compensated image is displayed after the lapse of a specific display time. Thus, when the organic light emitting display device power is turned on, dramatic change of the image quality between an image displayed at the beginning and the compensated image on which the target compensation factor is fully applied is noticeable to a user.